1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator with a shelf to slide and pivot when thick food items are stored in a storage chamber in order to secure a storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator refers to an apparatus which preserves food in a fresh state using cold air generated in a refrigeration cycle. The refrigerator is mounted, at a storage chamber thereof, with shelves on which food is placed and which simultaneously divide the storage chamber into upper and lower chambers.
Among these shelves, there is a variable shelf to enable sliding and pivoting as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0071183, etc. In particular, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2011-0002589 discloses a structure of the variable shelf which includes a first partition shelf mounted to be pivotable about a rear end thereof and a second partition shelf mounted to be movable relative to the first partition shelf.
Such a variable shelf further includes a shelf frame to support the first and second partition shelves, and the shelf frame is separably mounted at opposite side walls of the storage chamber. That is, the shelf frame may be supported to be placed on upper sides of a pair of support portions which protrude from the opposite side walls of the storage chamber, or be removed from the storage chamber.
Also, the variable shelf adopts a stopper structure to allow first locking portions, having a groove shape, which are formed at sides of the shelf frame to be engaged with second locking portions, having a protrusion shape, which laterally protrude from the first partition shelf.